


to us only

by cloudnine



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 22:42:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4323600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudnine/pseuds/cloudnine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is so dumb but im in zero hell so</p>
    </blockquote>





	to us only

**Author's Note:**

> this is so dumb but im in zero hell so

After a conversation with the king, Kamui and his siblings walked out of the throne room, their faces grim. Zero stood in a corner, his arms crossed, waiting for Leon. Of course, he wasn't the only one. He noticed with a glimpse that the maid and the butler also stood waiting for their lord.

When Leon notices him he makes a motion with his hand, then turns away to speak with his older siblings. He nods, understanding his lord had to speak with siblings about some things.

He notices Kamui say something to his siblings, and tries to remove Elise from him, who's holding onto his hips. The young princess eventually gives in, a pout on her face. Zero raises an eyebrow when he notices Kamui walk away from his siblings, a worried look on their faces.

Leon continues to speak with his siblings, which means nobody notices when Zero walks out of the room, following Kamui.

He finds the Hoshido prince at the center of the hall, a stern look on his usually calm face.

“You seem distracted, Lord Kamui.”

The prince’s eyes lit up when he notices Zero besides him. “Ah, sorry. I just have some things on my mind.”

“I see.” He believes the conversation ends there, before mintues later Kamui turns his head to him, his eyes lowered and his mouth twitching.

“Zero, I don’t suppose...you can help me with something.”

Zero raises an eyebrow, pushing back a strand of white hair. He normally didn’t take orders much to heart from someone who wasn’t Lord Leon, but the look of utter confusion and nervousness in the younger man’s face was too interesting for Zero to pass out of.

“What is it, Lord Kamui? If you tell me, I can answer if I’m useful enough to help you.”

Kamui lets out a nervous chuckle, his eyebrows lowering at the man’s words. “Y-Yes, well...”

Zero notices the man step a little closer, the clinking sound of his steel boots on the porcelain floor making him aware that he was all ears on whatever Kamui was about to tell him.

Kamui moves his bangs to the side to look directly into the former thief’s eyes. “I was wondering if you knew how to...woo someone.”

The silence in the dark room only makes Kamui more nervous when he finally murmurs those words, uncontrollably touching his elbow awkwardly while Zero stares at him, searching for something.

“You desire to woo a women.” He deadpans, making Kamui eyes widen and his cheeks tint a light pink.

“Y-Yes, that’s exactly right. I’m sorry if this conversation makes you uncomfortable, I wasn’t sure who to ask, considering I wouldn’t be sure of my siblings reaction if I told them...”

Zero’s lips turn upward, a glint of amusement in his eyes as he gazed at the prince’s nervous posture.

“I'll be honored to help you with your troubles, Lord Kamui.” The look of relief in Kamui’s face makes him let out a small chuckle.

“Thank you, Zero...”

The darker skinned man steps closer to the prince, eyeing him strangely up and down. “I understand you want to know how to get the women of your liking to be interested in you, hmm?”

Kamui scratches his neck, his flushed face darkening. “Y-Yes, that is my concern...I do not know how to court nor even the ways of showing interest to them.”

Zero was rubbing his chin with his hand, deep in thought. “As I always say, Lord Kamui, It’ll be much more effective if I show you instead of conversing.”

The dark prince’s eyes stare at Zero questioningly, his mouth open a little. “Ah, I see. Yes, I think that would be...most effective.”

Zero’s face is for the most part serious, but a small hint of amusement could be seen in his eyes. “First of all,” He steps around Kamui, his arms crossed eyeing the man everywhere. “You should compliment her. It is no lie that women enjoy being told that their looks are enjoyed by looker’s eyes.”

The room was empty expect for them, so Zero figured he had all the right to show the man exactly what he meant. He extends his arm when he stands behind the man’s back, his fingers grabbing a hold of a strand of white silky hair in his calloused hands. Kamui only stands determinedly, listening to Zero’s every word.

He strokes the strand for a few seconds before he leans his head closer, placing a chaste kiss on it. Zero feels Kamui stiffen, which only makes him smile.

“You have beautiful hair, Lord Kamui. Such white shining hair is dignified for only a prince such as yourself.”

Kamui lets out a small gasp at that, his eyebrows lowering. Before he can ask, Zero lets go of the hair. “Exactly like I just did, you take a hold of something your dear has that you find attractive and compliment her on it. Do you understand?”

“A-Ah, yes...” His voice is low as he nods, showing that he understands even though he was unsure of Zero’s actions.

“Good. She should find the compliment alluring, understanding that you are interested in her. By then, she should be interested to.” He places a hand on his shoulder. “After all, what women could resist a man such as yourself.”

Kamui lets out a cough at that, Zero noticing his cheeks going redder. “Anyway, let us continue. Since she knows you are interested in her now, you can be more daring.”

He steps closer to Kamui’s back and encircles his arms around him.

It was strange. He would have expected Kamui to have gotten disgusted by his actions, pushing him away and telling him that he didn’t have to touch him in order to show him. But here he was, wrapping his arms around the man’s back, Kamui tense but other wise not complaining.

Zero cautiously pushes back a long strand behind his ear, leaning his lips closer to the shell of his ear. “You also have beautiful hands...” He murmurs as he takes one of Kamui’s hand between his, feeling the soft skin.

“Do you feel it, Lord Kamui? Just as I am doing now, as you touch your lover you can make her fall for you.”

Kamui’s eyelashes flutter, resting his back closer, allowing Zero to feel his heart beat. The taller man strokes his hand with his thumb, touching his knuckles and the palm of his pale hand.

“Do you understand, Lord Kamui?” He whispers in the man’s ear.

They stood silently in the dimly lit room for a while, Zero leaning his head into the shorter man’s shoulder as he waited for a response. As his eyes shut close, he felt his body at ease with holding onto the prince, a sense of relaxation in him.

“...Zero.”

He opens his eyes, and moves his head upwards to look at the other man.

His eye met gentle eyes gazing at him, a cloudy haze in those glowing red orbs. Zero felt his chest constrict at the look.

His plan was to tease him. When Kamui told him about his predicament all he could think of was complying to help him, but only to see his flustered face. He enjoyed bothering people, it was a habit of his. When he grabbed onto Kamui he thought the man would react, would protest and fight against him. Zero knew full well when he had gone too far, touching him being basically off limits. He expected Kamui to look at him with a look of disgust in his eyes.

Instead, he found those glowing eyes half lidded with a want in them. A want he had never seen in the lord’s eyes.

“...You knew.” He says tilting his head as he looks at the man. “You knew I was teasing you and yet, you did not stop me.”

Kamui’s eyebrows furrow, his blush spreading to his ears.

Zero places a kiss in the shell of his ear. “I take it that means you don’t mind then.”

“I don’t.” Kamui finally mutters, holding his hand tighter between his.

The former thief lets out a hum. With his muscled arm he spins Kamui around so his face is looking at his, a nervous smile on his lips when he finally gazes accurately at Zero’s face.

“Was all that a lie.” He murmurs as he leans his head closer, placing his lips unto his neck.

“No...” Kamui answers tilting his head, allowing Zero to have more space.

“You should know by now that I find you irresistible, Lord Kamui.”

A chuckle leaves the prince’s lips, his hands firmly grasping onto Zero’s clothing. Zero could not see him from this angle, but he knew the man has his eyes closed, a thin smile on his pink lips.

He gently places kisses along his skin, Kamui occasionally letting out a small noise. As he stroked his thumb along the man’s collarbone, he couldn’t help but admire his soft complexion.

“You seemed to have become more of a tease than I am.” He whispers.

Kamui laughs. “That may be, but I’m not the one placing chaste kisses around my neck.”

Zero doesn’t try to contain the smile that brings to his lips. “Never expected Lord Kamui to be so intricate in the art of making love; weren’t you the one asking me for help?”

He feels a hand touch his cheek, the pale thumb contrasting against his dark skin.

"Zero." He closes his eyes for a second, basking in the feeling of hearing his name come out of Kamui's beautiful voice. The way he pronounced his name just drove him to the edge.

"Yes, my lord?"

He places a kiss on Kamui's ear before he moves his face away, a smile on his dark face. Kamui stared at him for a few seconds, his eyes not leaving his. His hand had moved to his ear, to touch where Zero had kissed.

The prince had been blushing all the while, but the tint of his cheeks that appear now when he smiles, a shy look on his face as he gazes away from Zero's eye, makes him think that Kamui finally figured out that he wasn't just teasing him. No, he was interested in him. He wouldn't have admitted it to anyone, he wouldn't be caught dead saying he enjoyed the way the prince smiled, how his red eyes glowed in glee. But he was. He liked the prince too much that he felt his smile not being a sadistic smirk or a knowing grin, but a truthful smile of happiness at the younger man's reactions.

"Meet me in my room tonight." The prince merely says, grabbing a hold of his larger hand, before walking away.

Zero does smirk now, but it's different. He knew that they couldn't continue their "training" in this room with the risk of someone walking in on them. But somehow, he hadn't expected the prince to be so direct, and wanting. It seems those red eyes held the same desire his eye held, not wanting to separate for a minute longer.

He chuckles, his raspy voice resounding against the room. Now he just needed to let Leon know that he would be busy that night. His lord would wonder what could be that Zero had to do that was so important, but he would only grin. It was a secret between the loved prince and him; them and only them alone.


End file.
